Baby, It's Cold Outside
by x-La vie en rose-x
Summary: H/R Fluff. New Year's Eve. Set after 504 AU. Inspired by the song 'Baby, It's Cold Outside'. Spooks and song don't belong to me.


**Title, song lyrics and characters don't belong to me. * frowns  
I heard this song during this Christmas season and every time I just pictured Harry and Ruth and came up with this little fic. I took several liberties, changing a couple of things for character background sake. And since the chilly season is still upon us I thought it fitting. Pure H/R fluff set after 504 AU. Not beta'd. My apologies. I hope you enjoy.  
**

**Baby it's cold outside  
**

_I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside  
I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside  
This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in  
So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice  
My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry  
My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar  
So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry  
Well maybe just a half a drink more - Put some music on while I pour_

_The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there  
Say, what's in this drink - No cabs to be had out there  
I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight  
To break the spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell  
I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move closer  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride?  
I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out  
Ahh, but it's cold outside_

_I simply must go - Baby, it's cold outside  
The answer is no - Ooh darling, it's cold outside  
This welcome has been - I'm lucky that you dropped in__  
So nice and warm - Look out the window at that storm__  
My sister will be suspicious - Man, your lips look delicious  
My brother will be there at the door - Waves upon a tropical shore.  
My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - Gosh your lips are delicious  
Well maybe just a half a drink more - Never such a blizzard before_

_I've got to go home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there__  
Say, lend me your coat - It's up to your knees out there.__  
You've really been grand - I thrill when you touch my hand  
But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me?  
__There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my life long sorrow  
At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died  
I really can't stay - Get over that hold out  
Ahh, but it's cold outside_

The New Year's Eve night was to be a quiet one in his dwelling so the knock on the door is wholly unexpected. He figures the celebrations from neighbor's guests have wandered inadvertently to his door as he hurries to the entrance for his soon to be welcomed visitor.

She stands there so bundled that her eyes are the only things to identify her to him. His quizzical gaze prompts her to speak.

'I-I camm bby too brng yoo…t-t gvvv…to-t syyy…' her muffled speech is cut off as he reaches for her arm, pulls her up into the warmth of his home and shuts the door swiftly keeping the chill at bay.

Neither know if the bitter cold is what has them breathing so hard or if it is the close proximity of their bodies. His clasp on her lifts slightly though only to brush his hand across her snow-flaked coat. Her eyes lock with his and a small smile curls across his lips. He moves his hand from her sleeve up to her shoulders. And then finally to the scarf protecting her flushed face. He can feel the snow melt beneath his warm fingers as he pulls down the fabric to release her from her confines. Her lips ruby with cold. His fingertips ever so briefly graze her chin.

They both speak, overlapping each other's words.

'I r-really c-can't stay,' she said nervously.  
'It's cold outside,' he stated.

'I s-shouldn't h-hav…I-I've g-got t-t-to g-g…' shivering.

'Nonsense,' cutting her off. 'Come in and get warm. It's too cold outside.'

He boldly takes her by the hand guiding her to the den to warm her by the fire.

'I must say it's a perfect night to stay in. What on earth brings you here?'

Sitting her down on the couch, holding her hands, he can feel the cold beneath the soft knitted wool.  
Before she can answer, 'Your hands are like ice,' escapes his mouth.

He gently pulls the gloves off her small hands. She curls them into fists feebly trying to warm them. He takes them kindly and whilst cupping his hands around them brings his lips to the slight opening huffing heat into the cocoon.

Her gaze locks on to his hands as his warm breath envelops her skin and then to his lips as they scarcely caress her fingertips. She can feel her whole body starting to warm from the contact.

Inhaling sharply she wills herself to speak, 'M-my cats. Y-you see…. they need…. they need…. me too…' Trailing off she loses her train of thought as he leans in close to her face.

'Really, what's the hurry?' purring.

She can feel the heat of his breath on her cheek. The fire crackles suddenly startling her to stand.  
'I 'd b-better leave.' She quickly turns to go but not before he grasps her hand in his again.

'Stay for a drink,' softly pleading.

Feeling their fingers entwine she cannot deny the wonderful tingles surging through them. Failing miserably at suppressing her delight she turns her head to him and nods.

He stands, leaning into her so closely her eyes flutter.

Whispering. 'Put some music on. I'll be right back,' squeezing her hand tenderly.

The alcohols effects ease them into comfortable conversation. She is sitting on the side of the sofa nearest to the fire, he on the opposite side.

'Do you know your neighbors well?' she asks, taking a sip.

'Yes. Very. Though I've made sure they know nothing at all about me,' smirking mischievously. 'All lies.'

Returning a smile, 'Glad to hear it.'

'Though your coming over tonight might peak their interests,' with a smirk.

Seeing the sudden look of panic on her face prompts him to sooth her fears.

'I wouldn't worry too much Ruth. You were so bundled that there is no way anyone would be able to identify you.'

'Of course,' feeling slightly silly for the paranoid thought.

A lull in the conversation prompts him move to the window. After seeing the snow falling to the street covering the pavement he turns to her. Across the room in the firelight she looks ethereal. Her eyes flicker with the flames glow.

His voice is gruff as he speaks, 'It's getting bad out there.' He dares to continue his thought; 'I doubt you'll find a cab at this time of night in this weather.'

Her breath catches and her heart skips. His words are not lost on her. Instead it is as if they have found residence in her spine and trickle to every nerve in her body. She is completely transfixed by his stare. She can't break it. And her hesitant feelings are suddenly leaning in his favor.

He slowly walks over to her, eyes still in contact. She is uncertain what he will do next and she is equally uncertain of how she will react to what direction he may lead.

Fearing he has crossed the line that she isn't yet ready to cross, towering above her, he strokes his hand over her head.

'May I?' offering to take her hat.

The moment has passed. The spell is broken.

She nods handing it to him as she self-consciously smooths her fly-a-ways.

He sets it by her coat and gloves. Turning back to her he notices the soft waves of her hair.

'You're hair looks nice,' smiling lightly with his genuine compliment.

She gives him an incredulous look.

'No, n-no no, no. It's horrid.'

Trying to manage the mess a lock falls across her face. He quickly sets his glass on the table and sits down next to her, his knee touching hers. He can't resist the urge to tuck the mahogany hair behind her ear trailing his finger down the side of her neck where the strand ends.

'Do you mind if I sit closer?' in a low voice. 'It's rather chilly on my end of the sofa.'

She can barely breathe.

She doesn't mind at all. But the small interjection stays lodged in her throat. She gives him a blank stare. Trying, though unable to vocalize her wishes she breaks her gape and slightly turns away.

He ducks his head trying to capture her cool blue eyes to his warm honeyed ones. Under shy laden lids she risks a glance.

'No sense in hurting my pride, Ruth.' quipped with a smile.

Breathing heavily, 'I-I r-really can't…stay.'

'You're holding out on me Ruth.' Her eyes widen with the insinuation. 'You came here for a purpose and I have yet to find out what that purpose is.'

Flustered, 'and you're not going to find out. It's stupid and silly and I simply must go.'

'I'll have to forbid it,' cheeky. 'It's too cold outside.'

'No Harry, I'm not going to tell you,' blushing.

'Ruth, its frigid,' insistent. 'Please, tell me?' accompanied with a magnificent pout.

Ignoring his plea, 'you've been very welcoming Harry. Thank you.' She gets up to grab her things.

Trying his best efforts to sway her, 'I'm lucky you dropped in.' Standing directly behind her. 'You saved me from a lonely night.'

'Yes, well thank you for keeping me nice and warm.'

She turns round unsuspecting him to be so close. Her eyes meet with his chest. She dares to look up.

The look he gives her tells her that that was what he's wanted to do the entire night. If she would let him he would keep her warm for the rest of her life.

Her knees weak from his stare knowing what thoughts rest in his mind. She rips her gaze away.

'Erm' her words unfinished in there state she starts to put on her coat.

Feeling rejected he changes the focus, 'Look out the window at that storm.'

Following his suggestion she says absentmindedly, 'Fidget will be wondering where I am.'

He looks at her profile and mutters, 'Beautiful.'

Still looking out the window she misinterprets his compliment, 'Yes' it is beautiful out there. As cold as it is, it is also so peaceful when it snows. Everything is quiet and soft. So soothing.'

The moon's light shone on the snow casting a white glow to her face, 'Like waves upon a tropical shore.'

She turns to him - her goal of leaving forsaken, 'Yes.'

Unconsciously she licks her lips. She follows his eyes and knows what is about to happen.

Unable to suppress his desire, 'Delicious,' slips from his lips.

She holds her breath so long when she finally breathes again it comes out as a whimper.

She looks at his eyes then his lips, her eyes not knowing where they should reside. Afraid and exhilarated she sighs his name, 'Harry.'

Breath swept away. He moves ever so slowly. Lips meet for the first time with a small supple kiss.

Parting briefly she says his name, 'Harry.' Then their mouths assemble again, longer this time.

Separating momentarily yet again she murmurs, 'Harry,' pleading for more.

Her lids are heavy not knowing whether to open or close them. His mouth opened just enough capturing her bottom lip. He slides his hands to the inside of her coat peeling it from her shoulders falling to the floor in a heap. Her hands then finding their way to the softness of his hair whilst his wrap around her waist pulling her closer to his body.

They are soon lost in the feel of each other. Gradually gaining momentum he smoothes his hands across her back feeling the thick cotton. He aches to feel her soft skin. He begs gruffly, 'I need to feel your skin.'

She moans in his mouth, 'Please.'

His hands reach the hem of her jumper. He dips them beneath feeling the warmth of her skin. He pulls her closer still exploring her waist, fingers grasping, thumbs brushing higher up her abdomen.

The loud sound of the clock's chime breaks them from their newfound bliss. Catching their breath they both realize what the sound signifies.

With a smile he whispers, 'Well, I can say I didn't expect to ring in the New Year quite in this manner.'

'I'm just glad I did what I came here to do.'

Surprised, '_This _is what you came here to do? You came here to snog me?'

'Well, n-o, nn-o.' Stuttering, suddenly shy, 'I came here to wish you a Happy New Year. And when I got here, as you know, I chickened out cause who goes out in a blizzard to wish someone a Happy New Year?'

'Well, only the nutters do that,' with a chuckle.

She playfully swats his chest as he feigns injury.

'Yes, well, now that I have fulfilled my quest I need to go,' playing with the undone buttons on his shirt. Unable to look up for fear her resolve will crumble. 'I'll bundle up good and tight.'

'How about _I _bundle you up good and tight and you stay.' Squeezing his arms tighter around her small frame.

She looks down bashful at his mention.

'You'll freeze out there.'

'Then can you lend me your coat? Layers will keep me warmer.'

'It's up to your knees out there,' grasping.

'Liar,' smiling. 'Harry, this has been so…'

Catching her by surprise he dips his head to her neck kissing the delicate skin.  
'grand….' seizing her earlobe between his lips.  
'and wonderful.' Her breath trapped.

'Mmm. It has. You know…. it doesn't have to end,' making a path of slight kisses down to her décolletage.

Sighing with his touch, 'Harry there's bound to be talk tomorrow.'

'No one even knows you're here,' said tickled against her skin. 'How will they find out?' Hands roaming under her top.

'At least they'll be plenty implied.' Trying her best efforts to focus though her fingers seemingly taking on a mind of their own, again touching his buttons.

'I think you have more of a chance at dying of pneumonia going out in that storm then dying of gossip.'

'I really can't stay,' sighing caught up in the feel of his lips.

He swiftly walks her backward pinning her against the wall. The length of his body pressing to hers.

Eyes boring into her, 'Yes you can. And you will,' he growls. Then smirking, 'That's an order.'

Taken aback she stares at his fiery eyes. 'You know,' returning the jest, 'I could report this as abuse of authority.'

Coy, he smiles, 'Trust me Ruth, you won't want to report what I'm about to do to you.'

Almost collapsing from the influence of his words a small yelp catches in her throat as she bites her lip to suppress it.

He takes her by the hand leading her to the stairs.  
Whispering low and soft in her ear, 'You can't imagine how glad I am it's cold outside Ruth.'

Squeezing his hand in hers she remarks with a knowing smile,

'Oh, I think I can Harry.'

End

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are loved.**


End file.
